


Worth It

by compulsively_hurtful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, established Derek/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/compulsively_hurtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sterek Gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18298) by lovetherunning.tumblr.com. 



Derek watched as Stiles shifted to lay on his stomach in his sleep. He had his face firmly pressed against the fabric of the pillow, forcing him to breathe more deeply. If he wasn’t awake now, he would be soon.

Finally after a few difficult breaths, he turned his head to face him. But he had that peaceful air about him that was wrapped around them when they were together like this, sleeping.

Derek reached over to gently caress his cheek, running his fingers through the boy’s slightly shaggy hair. Stiles’ eyes fluttered open at the touch, and smiled when his eyes met Derek’s.

“Do you normally watch people while they sleep? Because that’s borderline creepy. Actually its way past creepy and settled straight into weird,” he muttered at him, grinning at his own joke. And really, Derek has never met someone who could be so talkative after just waking up.

“Don’t you ever stop talking? Even in your sleep you talk about weird stuff like mushrooms. And have you ever heard yourself laugh in your sleep? If you want to talk about creepy, you are the real creep,” he finished with a fond smile.

Stiles just stared at him with a stunned look in his eyes. Long enough to make him feel uncomfortable.

“…What?”

“I think that’s the longest you’ve spoken in ever. And you chose to tell me how weird I am.” Derek broke out into laughter. “I don’t know whether to feel insulted or shocked,” he finished with a laugh.

He leaned over and kissed Stiles forehead, which earned him a hum that resided in his chest, making Derek practically vibrate with contentment.

“You should definitely take that as an insult.” Stiles snorted at him and unceremoniously shoved his face back into his pillow. Again, after a few difficult breaths he turned back to him, keeping his eyes shut.

“Stiles…” Derek took his hand and twined their fingers together.

“Hmm?”

“You’re not safe with me.”

Stiles finally opened his eyes for a moment, then squeezed his hand slightly before shrugging as best as he could.

“Worth it.”


End file.
